Choose Wisely
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: Deeks has yet to confront Kensi, and when someone from Deeks' past is involved in their new case, Deeks has to make many hard choices: Kensi or Amanda? NCIS or LAPD? Life or Death? Densi/Neric/slight Deeks-OC. Sequel to Average Day.
1. Forshadowing

**This is, obviously, the sequel to Average Day. It takes place about two or three weeks after it and Deeks has yet to ask Kensi to marry him. The team is working comfortably until they get a new case. Deeks is undercover when he sees an old friend. (It doesn't really show in the TV show, but I making Deeks buffer.)**

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfor -Suspense-Romance

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_/ Nell Jones/_Eric Beal_

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA

"**Choose Wisely" Chapter 1: Fore-shadowing the Choice**

**3****rd**** Person Pov**

Outside a nightclub in Hollywood, celebrities and rich business figures alike walk into _The Viper Room. _Among them are several military men in uniforms. They walk into the club and make a beeline for the bar. One of the men with a Bluetooth nodded at the bouncer and he nodded back.

"Five mojitos," one guy, whose name was Pretch, told the female bartender. The bartender, whose nametag read Mandi, nodded and started making the drink. The guys were looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl, but she was beginning to get used to it. The guys talked for a while until their drinks were ready.

"Thanks miss. Say, what's your name?" asked Pretch. She resisted rolling her eyes and pointed at her nametag.

"Mandi," she said edgily. Another guy, Westler, leaned over the bar with a wad of cash.

"Here's the money for the drinks, Sweetie," he said and he put the money down her shirt. She slapped his hands away and took the dollar bills out of her bra, which kept it from falling on the floor.

"Hey!" A loud voice yelled from behind the guys. They all turned their heads to see a buff guy with blonde hair coming their way. It was the bouncer. "Treat her like a dancer, you can look but you can't touch. Got it?" He said when he got to them. The guys looked at each other with doubtful glances.

"What are you going to do about it?" The shortest one, Jamerson asked. The fourth guy, Gorgon, reached across the counter and grabbed Mandi's arm. Deeks grabbed him and twisted Gorgon's arm behind his back.

"I told you, no touching," he said as he pushed the man into the group of men. The guys took their drinks and left. Mandi smiled at the Blonde man.

"Those guys, they're, like, in the army," she said in amazement. He nodded, acting cool.

"What's your point?" he asked smirking. Mandi laughed and made a drink for him.

"Here you go, on the house," she said and slid the drink over to the man. He took it, but didn't drink it.

"So what's your name, tough guy?" she asked.

"Mark," he said with a smirk. She noticed that he wasn't drinking the mixture of alcohol she made for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What? Nothing," he said.

"Well, you haven't even tried the drink," she said. He saw that she was annoyed and hurt, and he put the pieces together.

"Oh, no, I would, but security guards aren't supposed to drink on the job," he explained with a wink. She nodded, understanding why he defended her.

"Oh," she said, somewhat disappointed. "Well, welcome to the team, Mark." He nodded. Then one of the guys that Mark just sent away came back. He was the only one that didn't speak, the one who nodded at him before.

"Hey, I thought I told you all to go way," Marty said. The guy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm, sorry about my friends, it's unlike them," he said. "I'm Chip, by the way," he said and held out his hand toward Deeks. Deeks hesitated but shook his hand.

"Mark," he said. Another bartender came over to Mandi.

"Well, I've got to go cover for a friend. I'll be over there if you need me," she said and she walked over to the other side of the counter. Deeks looked at Chip and he nodded.

"Are the targets in place?" Marty asked. Chip nodded.

"They'll be picked up in T-minus 6 minutes," Chip said, half to Marty, half to the NCIS team outside. "Does Amanda suspect anything?" He asked. Marty shook his head.

"No, she thinks I'm just a security guard," he said. Chip nodded. Then the group came back to Chip. They looked at them in wonder. They were supposed to be on the dance floor. _'What going on?'_ Deeks thought.

"Hey, what are you doing back here, Brooks?" Pretch asked. Chip shrugged.

"I was going to show hotshot how a real man fights," Chip said. Marty rolled his eyes.

"I have permission to physically and literally throw out _anyone_ who tries to assault me," Deeks threatened.

"And if we _do_ assault you? Then, you can't throw us out," Gorgon said. Deeks' patience was wearing thin.

"Oh please, just leave for God's sake," Deeks said, clearly annoyed.

"No," they said stubbornly. Deeks looked at Chip and they knew that the extraction team would happen sooner than they had planned. Deeks lifted his wrist and spoke into his watch.

"Okay, guys, we have some trouble makers," he said, and he paused to make it look like they were talking back. "Forget what you're doing and come over here. Pronto," he said. Pronto was the "Just-In-Case" word, if anything would happen to go wrong.

"Hey Mark, I want to talk to you," Mandi said. The guys looked at Deeks with a wicked smile on their faces.

"Mark's a little busy right now, but we can talk, sweet cheeks," Westler said as he jumped over the bar counter and grabbed Amanda. Just as Deeks was about to jump over there himself, the extraction team got there and was taking care of business. Westler must have noticed they weren't exactly bouncer material, (Kensi was among them) because he pulled his gun and held it to Mandi's head.

"If anyone moves, I'll shoot her," he said. The club was too loud for anyone to notice what was happening. The team froze. "Unless," Westler said as his eyes drifted to Kensi, "you come with me instead." Deeks could see his partner gagging behind her hard mask.

"Deeks," Sam yelled to him. Time seemed to slow. He needed to make up his mind, but he was torn: Allow Kensi to be taken to save a civilian; or keep his partner safe and risk a casualty. Either way, they wouldn't be happy.

Marty Deeks had a choice to make. He looked between Amanda, who just realized who he was, and Kensi, who just realized what she needed to do.

**The next chapter will be placed three days before this. It will explain itself as it goes along.  
>Review!<strong>


	2. Continue?

**Hey guys, it's been a week and I've only gotten one review. I've hit writer's block and by the single review, I'm not sure if I should continue. Please review if you want me to keep writing, if you don't, don't review. If you have any ideas, please review or message them to me.**

**Thanks and sorry,**

**-Liz-Beth**


	3. Memories

**Thanks for the great reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry for the extreamly long wait. With work, family, and writer's block, I didn't have much time to type.**

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_/ Nell Jones/_Eric Beal_

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA

**Chapter 2: Memories**

***THREE DAYS EARLIER***

Sam looked around the bullpen with a puzzled look on his face. Callen was talking with Hetty, so that left him, Kensi, and Deeks at their desks. He studied Kensi and Deeks. He watched their eyes. He took note of their clothes. They didn't tell the team that they were dating, but there was no mistaking there was something between them. Everyone on the team could see it.

As he observed them, like he did every day, Deeks and Kensi silently communicated. If one of them would go to get lunch, the other would smooth out their hair. That meant that they had a dinner date that night. Other small gestures, like Kensi moving a strand of hair behind her ear, or Deeks sneezes a few times, mean a variety of different plans. They found it slightly difficult the first few weeks, but it began to be fun.

Today, Kensi was getting tacos, _(dinner in tonight)_ she handed out the food alphabetically, _(at Deeks' place)_ she hands Deeks his food with her left hand, _(she's staying the night.) _She sat down at her desk, waiting for Deeks' response.

"Kensi, do you know if they serve breakfast?" Deeks said, asking if she wanted him to make breakfast in the morning.

"I'll check tomorrow," she replied, not looking at him, just eating she'll make him breakfast. that ment that He nodded and started eating too. Sam looked at them and he cracked.

"What's going on?" he asked. Deeks and Kensi exchanged a look.

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked. He stood up and walked over to Deeks.

"I think there's something going on. Did you guys do something?" he said.

"No," Deeks said. Sam shook his head.

"Oh, you definitely did something," he said. "Did you do something to my chair?" He asked and he sat down on his chair. Nothing happened. "My desk?" He checked the drawers and under it. He looked at them once more

"Fine," he whined, "Sam do you want to know what's going on?" he asked. Sam looked him."Fine, the truth is-"

"Come on guys, play nice," Callen said. Sam glared at Deeks one more time, and let him go.

"Callen, do u know what they've done to me?" Sam asked. Callen was curious now.

"No, what?"

"I don't know!" Sam whined. Callen looked at Kensi & Deeks. They were standing next to each other, looking confused and guilty the same time.

"I don't think they did anything," Callen said. Deeks and Kensi were silently relieved. "But, I do think they're up to something." Deeks and Kensi shared a look and Kensi was about to explain the whole thing, when a whistle came from upstairs.

"Duty calls," Deeks said and he hurried upstairs. The guys looked at Kensi and she slowly walked past them, as if they would pounce at anytime.

As the team made their way to Ops, Nell & Eric were watching the entire time. They've known about Deeks & Kensi since the couples counseling job. They had a bet going, Nell bet that he would propose by the end of the month, and Eric said by the end of the next assignment. Both would take place later that week.

"This is Petty Officer Cameron Simons," Nell announced as Eric pulled up a picture of two dead bodies in a dumpster.

"The body was found at 9:24 this morning in The Viper Room, one of the most popular night clubs in L.A.," Eric said. "Only the most exclusive celebrities, rich investors, and hot women are allowed in."

"But they offer special deals to good looking military personal as well," Nell added.

"Who's the man?" Sam asked. Eric pulled up another picture.

"Brett Shore, he was a bouncer at the club," Nell said.

"Who discovered the bodies?" Deeks asked. Yet another pic was up, it was of beautiful woman with blonde hair, obviously dyed.

"Amanda Clay, she's a full-time bartender there," Eric stated. "

"She's worked there for almost 7 years." Nell added. Deeks stared at the picture with his mouth slightly open. Kensi looked at him and nudged him.

"You okay?" She asked. Now all eyes were in him. He looked at Kensi and the rest if the team.

"Mr. Deeks, is there something you would like to share?" Hetty asked. He scratched the back of his neck before answering.

"Amanda Clay was my best friend when I was a kid. I haven't seen her since high school," he said. Hetty pondered that for a moment. As she did that, Kensi looked at Deeks, trying to read his body language.

"Well, you should keep your identity a secret, exposing someone from the witness' pass might cause them to be unfocused and unsafe," a voice came from the door. It was Nate. The team hurried over to greet him, all except Deeks. He stepped closer to the picture of Amanda. She looked similar to Kensi, and he knew that she was similar in attitude, but they were so different in many ways. Kensi looked at her partner as he looked at the screen.

"That's her," she said. He nodded. "What are you going to do?" She asked. That grabbed the attention of the others in the room. He thought for a moment.

"The last time she saw me, I was bruised all over, my hair was shorter, and I was as weak as Eric's left arm," he said, hiding his feelings behind jokes. Only Kensi, Nate, and Hetty caught it though. "I'm going to go undercover, I don't her to know who I am," he concluded. They all nodded and went on with the meeting. Deeks seemed to be paying attention, but his mind was in a different place and time.

_***flashback***_

_"Mom, can I go over to Amanda's house?" eleven year old Martin Brandle asked his mother. She came out of the laundry room, carrying the basket with one hand, since the other was broken. This was the first time he saw her after school that day. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and walked to her bedroom._

_"Yes, you can go to Amanda's house," she said. "But be back before 9:00, your father got made last night when you didn't get back from Ray's until 9:15," She said. Marty felt horrible._

_"I'm really sorry mom," he said. "I can just stay home and help you if I want," he offered. She shook her head._

_"No, I'll be alright. I want you to have fun while you can," she said. He hesitated, but Marty left for Amanda's house next door. She opened the door to see her best friend's bruised face._

_"Marty!" She said, not expecting his face to __still__ look like that. "I thought you said that it would go away after a few days," she said. He looked at the ground. "Marty, what's going on?" She asked. He looked at her._

_"Can we talk inside?" he asked. She nodded and let him in. In her bedroom, he told her everything._

_"I didn't trip and hit my head on our coffee table," he said. "My dad..." She was interested._

_"Your dad what?" She asked._

_"My dad... hits me," he said with his eyes closed. Her jaw dropped. "And my mom," he added. She looked at him to see if he was joking, he wasn't._

_"Marty- I'm soo sorry," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back for a few minutes. They sat in silence for a while then they started doing their homework. At 5:30, Ray came over to hang out and Marty told him about his dad. Ray admitted to them that his dad beat him as well. Amanda's dad had left them after Amanda's mom got pregnant with Amanda's brother. He was certain that wasn't his son, and left them. Those three all had Daddy issues. All three had working moms. They made a plan. Deeks always wanted to be a cop, so he would look for Amanda's dad. Amanda would help Ray's mom around her store so she could get another job. And Ray would help Deeks with his dad. Amanda and Deeks didn't think that Ray would go that far._

_*End of flashback*_

**I hope you liked it! Please review and if you have any ideas, feel free to give them!**


	4. I'll be Fine

**Not much to say... so... on to the story! (Btw, NCIS: LA is going to be on USA Network on the 28th)**

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_/ Nell Jones/_Eric Beal_

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA

**Chapter 3: I'll be Fine**

"-Let's go," Callen ordered and everyone dispersed from the Ops center. Deeks shook his head out of his trance. They walked downstairs to their desks. Kensi was doing paperwork so Deeks waited until Sam and Callen left to talk to her. Kensi was the first to speak.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to do?" Deeks wanted to joke about it, but his heart wasn't in it.

"No," he admitted. Kensi studied her partner. She noticed how uncomfortable he was and how spacey he's been. He was spacing right then.

"Deeks?" She asked. No response. "Deeks?" Nothing. She walked over to his desk and waved her hand in front of his face. "Marty!" She yelled in his face. He looked at her. Kensi was sitting on his desk with her face an inch away from his, her eyes wide open.

"Yes?" He asked smiling at her position. She didn't smile back.

"Deeks, are you going to be alright?" She asked, concerned for her partner and her relationship with him. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to worry. She could see the contemplation in his eyes.

"Tell me the truth," she pleaded. He couldn't stand to look at the hurt look in her eyes.

"I... I'm not sure. There are so many things going through my mind... Let's just stick to the mission for now," he said and sat up straight. "Now, what are we doing?" He asked. She sighed and she was about to answer, but Hetty answered for her.

"You are going to apply at _The Viper Room_ as a bodyguard. You'll dress, act, and speak the part of Steve Harman. He's like Max Gentry, but a bit nicer," she said, hitting a nerve. Deeks noticed that she failed to mention what Kensi will be doing.

"Okay and what will Kensi do?" He asked. Hetty and Kensi looked at each other.

"Ms. Blye will be talking to Amanda," Hetty explained. Deeks nodded. "Now we're going to get you dressed, Mr. Deeks," she said and led him over to her desk. Hetty gave him dark jeans, black shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Sit," she said and he did.

"Hetty, I'm going to be fine," he said. She nodded.

"I was going to ask you if you're comfortable playing Max," she said. He nodded.

"I'm going to be _fine, _Hetty," he insisted. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"For your sake, I hope so," she said. She gave Deeks his cover and a copy of the report and sent him to his desk to study it. When he read the report, he was overwhelmed with the memories of his youth. As he spaced again, Kensi talked with Hetty. They were sitting at her desk drinking tea.

"Hetty, I'm worried about Deeks," she said. Hetty nodded.

"We all are, Ms. Blye, but I know you are the most," she said. Kensi looked at her. "I know, Kensi," Hetty said smiling.

"How much do you know?" Kensi asked.

"Enough," she said. Kensi blushed. "It's nothing to be embarressed about, I know plenty of couples who balance work and love quite well," she said. Kensi nodded.

"Thanks, Hetty," she said and she left to talk to Deeks. When she got back to their desks, Deeks was spacing out still.

_*flashback*_

_"Marty, what are you going to do with it?" Amanda asked little Deeks in his bedroom. Ray had just given him the gun and left._

_"I'm not sure. I mean, I say i want to kill him sometimes, but I never really ment it," Marty said. She looked at him as if to say, _Yeah, right. _"Honest, I would never kill anyone, I swear," he said with his hand over his heart. She smiled._

_"Okay, I believe you, you don't have the guts to kill anyone," she teased. He pushed her lightly._

_"Meany," he said. She giggled._

_"Meany? That's the best you can come up with?" She asked. He stuck his tounge out at her and then smiled._

_"Nah, I don't think I could come up with anything worse, Queeny," he said. That got her. Queeny was the name that all the boys on the baseball team called her when she joined. Marty laughed as he watched her face get redder and redder in embarressment. She never liked the name, but her crush was the first one to call her that, so she learned to deal with it._

_"That does it," she said and she pushed him off his bed and onto the floor. She laughed but when he didn't come up right away, she got worried. "Marty, Marty, Marty wake up! Deeks!"_

Deeks fell off his chair. Hetty and Kensi looked at him.

"Mr. Deeks, I believe you need some help," Hetty said. He looked at the two women and got up.

"I'm going to be fine, why can't you two see that?" He said, mad at them for worrying. Kensi looked at Hetty, a sad expression covered her face.

"Mr. Deeks..." Hetty started. Deeks looked at them.

"I... I'm..." He looked at the ground. "Can we just get this job over with?" He asked. Hetty nodded.

"Of course," she said. She handed Kensi the address and left them to their business.

**Thanks for waiting! Please review and give advice!**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next month, I hope. I'm in marching band and I'm on student council, so I'm going to be pretty busy, but I'll try to update ASAP.**

**-Liz-Beth**


	5. Oops

I'm really sorry for the long wait; I've been really busy with school and friends lately. If you have any ideas please comment and/or message.

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_/ Nell Jones/_Eric Beal_

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS: LA

**Chapter 4: Oops**

Kensi parked the car a few blocks away from the club. Before that, the car ride was silent.

"Get out," she said.

"I know you're mad at me, but you don't have to kick me out," he joked. She looked at him with a stare that could kill.

"Just go," she said. He nodded and opened the door to get out. She sped off while Deeks walked towards the club.

Kensi walked into the club in a huff. She told the hostess to get the manager. The hostess went behind the bar and came back with a stout man wearing a nice shirt, jeans, and good shoes.

"Hi, I'm Keith Justice," he said with a strong New York accent.

"Hi, I'm Kensi Blye, NCIS," Kensi said as they shook hands. Keith led her to a table so they could talk. "Now what can tell me about Cameron Simons?" Keith thought for a moment.

"Let's see. He would come in here with his buddies every few months. On Saturday, he and his friends came. They had too many drinks, touched a bartender, bar fight, you know how it goes," he said. She nodded.

"Amanda Clay, was that the bartender?" she said as she showed him a picture.

"Mandi? Yeah, she was, but that wasn't the first time that's happened to her. It happened to everyone in this business," he said. She wrote down the info.

"What about Brett Shore?" She asked. Keith frowned.

"Who?" He asked. Now Kensi was frowning, more so than before.

"The bouncer who was killed," she said.

"Ohh! Sandy!" He said.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah, Sandy Shores," he said, "He loved going to the beach," he explained smiling. She smiled slightly.

"What can you tell me about the fight?" Kensi asked. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was thinking really hard apparently.

"Well, Cameron was buggin' Mandi and Sandy was just trying to stop it. He dragged him out to the alley and I didn't see either of them after that," he said. She nodded.

"Do you have anything else you think would help?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"Nope, that's it," he said. Kensi thanked him and left. As she was walking away, she saw Deeks talking to Amanda. She didn't want Deeks to get side tracked, so she walked over to him.

* * *

><p>After Kensi kicked Deeks out of her car, he slowly walked to the club so he could think. Two questions swirled around in his head: What do I do if I talk to Amanda, and what will I do if Amanda finds out. He walked with his hands in his pockets to the club.<p>

When he got there, he spotted Kensi talking with the manager. He asked the hostess where his job interview was and she said,

"Once he's done with that chick, he'll get to you." She didn't seem too happy that Kensi was here.

"Okay, where should I wait?" He asked. She pointed to the bar. "Thanks," he mumbled and he walked away. He sat at the empty bar, waiting for his turn.

"Hey," an annoyed voice said behind him, "we don't open until five." He turned around and saw _her._ Amanda was standing in front of him in almost 20 years.

"I know, I'm applying for the bouncer job," he said. She nodded. "Hi, I'm Steve Harman," he introduced himself and held out his hand. She shook it.

"Amanda," she said. She looked at him as if she was doing a trig problem.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Deeks asked.

"No, sorry, you just look familiar," she said, shaking her head and looking away.

"Who?" Deeks asked. He knew that Amanda would say him, if she said anything. He didn't care about protocol at the moment; he just wanted to talk to her.

"A friend from high school," she said. He nodded. He saw Kensi walk towards them out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards the bar.

"Excuse me, Amanda, may I ask you a few questions?" Kensi asked.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Steve," Amanda said as she followed Kensi to a table in another manager walked over to him with his hand outstretched.

"Hello, I'm Keith Justice," he said. Deeks shook his hand.

"Steve Harman," he said. They sat at a table and Deeks gave him a folder that Eric made him.

"So you are here about the bouncer opening," Keith said as he read Deeks' file.

"Yes sir," Deeks nodded. He sat paciently as Mr. Justice read his résumé. The interview went well and Deeks was hired on the spot.

"Thank you," Deeks said as they shook hands goodbye.

"Yeah, you start tomorrow," Keith said. Deeks walked back to the bar to say goodbye to Amanda.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Deeks said to her. She smiled.

"See ya," she replied. Deeks walked outside and around the corner where Kensi was waiting. She was leaning on the side of the car, waiting for him.

"I got the job," he announced as he get to her. She nodded.

"Well yeah, Eric made the best résumé for this type of job," she stated with edge.

"Come on, Kensi, you can't stay mad at me forever," he said. She didn't make eye contact and didn't speak. "The silent treatment? Really Fern?" He said, poking her in the side, trying to make her smile. She did, but only slightly. "Come on, Kensi, you can do better than that," he taunted. She shook her head. She knew she would lose this battle. He started poking her abdomen.

"Deeks, stop," she said. He stepped closer to her and poked her all over. Kensi, who was in a fit of giggles, was now in Deeks' arms.

"What was that?" He said, laugh a bit.

"Deeks, stop," she repeated. He didn't. "Marty Deeks, stop!" she proclaimed. He finally stopped and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Marty Deeks?" A vioce said from behind them. It was Amanda. "What's going on?" She asked with the most puzzled face. She had followed him because she thought she knew him from a concert or something. Deeks and Kensi looked at each other. Their cover was blown. _'Oops'_ Deeks thought.

"Amanda, get in the car," Kensi said.

"Look, I don't know who you are and you can't tell me what to do, okay?" Amanda snapped. _'How old are you, 16?'_ Kensi thought.

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye with NCIS," Kensi said as she showed her badge to Amanda, again. "I have the athority to arrest you. Now get in the car before I make you." Amanda looked at Deeks, who had gone and sat in the driver's seat.

"Fine," Amanda said reluctantly and she got in the car, sitting behind Kensi. Deeks looked at Kensi and mouthed 'sorry.' She nodded.

_'This just got interesting.'_ They thought.

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I haven't really had time to do much at home.**


	6. Tea Time

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_/ Nell Jones/_Eric Beal_

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS: LA

**Chapter 5: Tea Time**

The car ride was quiet. All three persons were thinking about what was going on. Amanda was the most confused. She still had no confirmation of if "Marty Deeks" and "Marty Brandle" from her past were one and the same. Deeks hadn't said anything in 10 minutes, since Amanda approached them, which was probably a new record. Kensi, who was riding shotgun, looked between Deeks and Amanda, wondering and worrying about how this thing was going to work out. Amanda was watching Deeks' every move. He kept his eyes on the road at all times, not even looking at Kensi.

"Where are you taking me?" Amanda asked finally. Kensi, not knowing where Deeks was going, looked at him.

"Boat house," Deeks said quietly and deeply. "Notify the team." Deeks turned onto a familiar stretch of road. Kensi started to dial Eric's number.

"What's the boat house? What team?" Amanda asked. Kensi hushed her, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Eric, made accidental contact, bringing subject to boat house," Kensi said.

"_Okay, I'll send Callen, Sam, and Hetty over there,"_ Eric said.

"Thanks," Kensi said.

"_How did it happen?"_ Eric asked. Kensi hesitated, and hung up, not knowing how to explain without using Deeks' name.

"They guys and Hetty will meet us there," Kensi said to Deeks. He nodded. A minute later, they pulled into a dark alley a block away from the boat house. Kensi and Deeks got out, Amanda didn't.

"Get out, Amanda," Kensi ordered.

"No," Amanda objected.

"Get out now," Kensi ordered once again.

"No, I'm not leaving this car until I know what's going on," Amanda declared, like she really had a choice. Kensi looked at Deeks, who nodded, and opened Amanda's door. Kensi reached over and unbuckled Amanda then pulled her out of the car. Amanda attempted to put up a fight, but realized it was no use. Kensi, holding Amanda away from the car, kicked the car door shut.

"Now, can you please act normal?" Kensi asked, obviously pissed off. Amanda, pissed off too, nodded and looked at Deeks, who covered the car with a dirty tarp. He looked at the two women and started walking towards the boat house. It was a quiet walk; Deeks in lead, Kensi and Amanda fowling a step behind. They entered through the side door. As they walked through the boat house, Amanda looked around. Deeks sat down at the table by the television and Kensi led Amanda to the interrogation room.

"Sit," Kensi said, and surprisingly Amanda did so. Kensi left without another word, and slammed the door behind her. Now was her best chance to talk with Deeks. She sat on the table next to him.

"So," she said. He didn't say anything. "Does she recognize you?" She asked. He didn't respond. "What are you thinking?" Still nothing. Kensi was becoming fed up with this. She punched his shoulder. That got him out of his unresponsive trance.

"What?" He asked. She stood up and walked away clenching her fists.

"Deeks..." she breathed. She walked towards him. "How is this going to work?" He shook his head.

"She has her suspicions, but she doesn't fully know who I am. When she knew me, my last name was... wasn't Deeks." he said. She nodded. "I was thinking about when we were younger. When my dad was... injured, she left just after that. Freshman year was a hard year for my mom and me, but it was better without my dad. He wasn't a good man. I haven't talked to her, actually talked to her, in 12 years," Deeks said, not making eye contact. As Kensi took it in, Hetty and the guys came in.

"How did this happen?" Hetty asked.

"We were outside, by the car, and I said Deeks' name out loud. Amanda had followed Deeks out and heard," Kensi said. Hetty shook her head at them.

"You _must _be more careful you two," she said. "As for you, Mr. Deeks, your cover has been blown," she said to Deeks, "you will no longer be a part of this case." Deeks stood to protest, but Kensi beat him to it.

"Amanda doesn't know it's him. She knows him by a different name. She hasn't seen him in over 10 years, she doesn't recognize him. Deeks is vital to this case. He's already in too deep," Kensi said, defending her partner. Hetty, surprised by Kensi's outburst, was quiet for a moment.

"Mr. Deeks, we'll disuse matters later, but as for now, you are still on the case," Hetty said, slightly glaring at Deeks through her thick glasses. Sam and Callen watch silently from the background. Hetty looked at her watch, and at that moment, the door opened. In came a man wearing a military uniform.

"Am I late to the party?" He asked.

"No, you're just on time," Callen said. "Kensi and Deeks, this is Charlie Brooks. He's our inside man."

"Call me Chip," Charlie said, shaking Deeks' then Kensi's hand. The adults sat at the table and discussed the details of the case.

"Cameron Simons and his team have been searching bars for the last few months for Amanda Clay. Her father was a cop who busted one of their buddies for drug use, which broke up their brotherhood. That was over twenty years ago. They killed him, and how they're after Amanda. They had been in _The Viper Room_ many times, the last time being the first time they've had contact with Amanda. Saturdays are when they make their move, so in two days, we're going to catch them after they make contact with Amanda. Josh Pretch, the big mouth of the group, is the distraction. Oliver Jamerson is probably the least of your problems. Drake Gorgon is the one who'll try to cause a fight. Eli Westler is the leader. He will be the one that makes the move on Amanda. If anyone is killed, he'd be the one to do it," Chip said.

"How do you and I play into this?" Deeks asked.

"I'm part of that group, I was there the day Simons and Shores died. You will be the bouncer, also the one who makes the call to extract them," he said. "Sam, Callen, and Kensi will be part of the extraction team," he said. When they all understood the plan, Hetty went into the interrogation room. With two cups of tea.

"Hello, I'm Henrietta Lang, from NCIS," Hetty introduced herself, "You may call me Hetty."

"Okay, Hetty, what am I doing here?" Amanda asked. Hetty smiled at her.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions, then you're free to go, okay?" Hetty said calmly. Amanda nodded. "Here, have some tea," Hetty said, handing Amanda the cup. Hetty sat down.

"Thanks," Amanda said and skeptically took a sip of the tea, tasted it, then took another sip, satisfied with the taste.

"Okay, my first question is have you seen these men before?" Hetty asked, sliding pictures of the four men towards Amanda. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they come into the club every weekend. They bug the hell out of me, sorry," Amanda said, excusing her language. Hetty nodded.

"Now what can you tell me about your father?" Hetty asked. Amanda's face grew sad then angry.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we think that he might have something to do with these men harassing you," Hetty replied.

"He was a cop, a good one. One day, he just disappears. I never learned what happened to him, no one knew, not even my mother. She died when I was 20, beaten to death by her boyfriend," she said. She looked at the men. She pointed to Westler. "That's him!" She announced, anger building inside her. Hetty nodded. She calmed Amanda down and asked a few more questions.

"This is my last question." Hetty said, noticing the tea was beginning to affect her. "Do you know this man?" She said, sliding over a picture of Deeks that no one seen before, except Deeks and Kensi. It was a picture of him and Monty on the beach. Deeks wondered how she got it, since Kensi took it with her camera. Amanda took another sip of her tea then studied the picture. After about a minute, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Marty Brandle," she whispered. Hetty walked behind Amanda and leaned down to speak into her ear. Amanda took the last swig of tea.

"No, this is Marty Deeks, LAPD detective that liaisons for NCIS. You've never seen him before in your life. You don't remember seeing him at the club. You will forget this face. You will forget the adult. You will only remember Martin Brandle as your childhood friend," Hetty said in a slow monotonous voice. "You will not remember this meeting. You will remember these men, but only from the club. You are to go home and sleep. You will go to work tomorrow and the next day as if they were normal. You will not recognize Marty at the bar. You will not know his name. You will not remember until I permit it. If you understand, nod your head," Hetty said. Amanda, who was in a trance, nodded hypnotically. "Now follow me out and into my car. I'll drive you home. Get some sleep," Hetty said. Amanda got up and followed Hetty outside. The team sat in confusion, wonder, and amazement until Hetty returned.

"How did you do that?" Deeks asked. Hetty sat down.

"I am good friends with people at the CIA. There are schools that educate young people on a life of spying. One of the schools has a teacher with whom I've known for a long time. On my last visit, she gave me some tea that wipes the memory clean of specific things you tell them. This is my first time using it, so I'm unsure of how affective it is. Hopefully, she forgets long enough for Mr. Brooks' plan to work," Hetty said. She smiled at their confused faces and left.

When the team got back to OSP and into the bullpen, Deeks spoke what everyone was thinking,

"Memory erasing tea? A spy school? Hetty has friends?"

"The CIA has been known for their interesting gadgets," Callen answered.

"And how do you think the CIA has such good agents? They almost have to start off young," Sam added.

"Hetty must have friends, she's got at least a hundred identities; why else would she keep them all?" Kensi said. They worked for almost an hour before noticing the time. They agreed to call it a night.

"It's going to be an early night for me," Deeks said. Kensi looked at him, but he didn't return the glance. _An early night_ meant that all plans for that night are canceled. "See you tomorrow," he said, looking at Kensi, then he left. Kensi left in a huff after, hoping to sneak in a goodnight kiss, but he had already pulled out and left. She got into her car and drove home, passing Deeks' apartment on the way. She saw him open his door and get into his house. She had no alone time with him that entire day, and she at least wanted a proper good night, so she parked her car, locked it, and ran to his door. She knocked on it loudly.

"What?" He hollered at the knocker before knowing it was Kensi. "Oh, hi," he said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She didn't know why she was there, or she couldn't pick one reason, so she stepped up to him and punched him in the shoulder. He led her inside.

"I don't know the answers to your questions, but we'll get through this. I promise," Deeks said. She smiled. He always knew what to say when she was like this.

"Good," she said, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"But I wasn't lying before," Deeks said. Kensi pulled away in question. " I'm drained, wanna sleep over?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They got ready for bed, no funny business, just sleeping. If only the next two days would be that peaceful...


End file.
